Ad vitam aeternam
by Harmonia Lupin
Summary: " La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et à l'instant même ou Andromeda Tonks vit Harry sur le palier, elle comprit ce qu'il était venu lui dire, elle comprit qu'elle serait désormais seule. Le regard du jeune Potter était d'une tristesse que seule la mort donne."


**Ad vitam aeternam**

Harry se tenait devant la porte, le poing levé près à frapper. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à abattre son poing sur le bois sombre de la porte, il n'arrivait à frapper pour manifester sa présence.

Il était épuisé, vidé, comme si la bataille qui venait tout jute de finir avait absorbé les dernières forces qui lui restaient, celles que la cavale ne lui avait pas prise.

En cet instant il se sentait accablé de douleur, de manque et de tristesse. La culpabilité lui rongeait le coeur, malgré son innocence que tous clamaient.

Il n'étais pas coupable pourtant, en face à la porte de la maison des Tonks, il ne doutait pas un instant de sa culpabilité.

Il n'y avait que deux heures que Voldemort était mort, il avait pris une douche afin d'afficher figure humaine, et c'était mis en route pour le cottage Tonks. Kingsley l 'y avait conduit, mais c'est seul qu'il avait décidé d'annoncer à Andromeda Tonks que sa fille venait de mourir, que son gendre avait été tué, et que son petit-fils était désormais orphelin.

Teddy était son filleul, il sentait qu'il était de son devoir d'annoncer ses abominables nouvelles.

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, sa main vint enfin frapper la lourde porte de bois, et il entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers celle-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et à l'instant même ou Andromeda Tonks voit Harry sur le palier, elle comprend ce qu'il est venu lui dire, elle comprit qu'elle serait désormais seule. Le regard du jeune Potter était d'une tristesse que seule la mort donne.

Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de rentrer dans un état second, s'assit sur un fauteuil et elle sentit alors des larmes brûlantes envahir ses yeux et couler sur ses joues. Andromeda pleurait, elle pleurait tout son chagrin, elle pleurait sa fille, elle pleurait son mari, elle pleurait Remus et la vie que Teddy n'aurait pas.

Harry la regardait, se sentant impuissant. Il aurait tellement voulu dire quelque chose pour apaiser sa souffrance, trouver les mots justes pour la rassurer. Mais rien ne venait. Lui même était déchirer par cette tristesse indéfinissable qui l'envahissait depuis plusieurs heures.

Comment pouvait-il réconforter quelqu'un qui venait de tout perdre en un instant ? Il ne pouvait pas, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Les parents ne devraient jamais connaître la mort de leurs enfants, ça n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses. Le cycle de la vie n'est pas construit ainsi. Et Andromeda, et Molly, et Arthur, et les parents de Colin Crivey, et tous ses parents à qui la guerre a arraché leur raison même de vivre. Comment pourraient-ils s'en remettre un jour ?

Finalement Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine, et avec les habitudes moldues dont il est pétrit, prépare du thé. Il entend l'eau bouillir dans la bouilloire, le tintement d'une tasse qu'on pose sur un plateau, le bruit du sucre qui tombe sur la porcelaine. Instinctivement, sans même avoir pleinement conscience de ses gestes, il apporte le plateau devant Andromeda, il le pose sur la petite table du salon. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Il ne la connaît pas et se sent un peu mal à l'aise, comme un étranger dans une maison inconnue, pourtant, il pose sa main sur l'épaule de cette femme à qui la guerre a pris autant qu'à lui.

Son geste semble la rassurer, car elle se redresse, elle le regarde, et essuie ses larmes de ses mains.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'excuse. Elle esquisse un vague sourire et chasse d'un regard ses excuses qu'il n'a pas à faire. Harry saisit la tasse de thé qu'il a préparé et lui tend.

Elle la prend, boit une gorgé du thé encore chaud, et la couleur qui avait déserté son visage suite à l'annonce d'Harry, semble refaire surface timidement.

Ils ne disent rien, le silence inonde la pièce, mais il n'est pas gênant. Au contraire, il est de circonstances, il est rassurant. La douleur est silencieuse. Nul ne l'entend, mais tous la ressentent.

Mais tout à coup, des pleurs infantile le brise. Andromeda se lève, mais la douleur qui l'accable, affaiblit son corps, qui semble avoir du mal à tenir debout. Harry se lève, fait signe à Andromeda de rester assise, et il se dirige vers les escaliers. Il se dirige en suivant le bruit des pleurs.

Finalement, il entre dans une petite chambre aux mûrs peints de bleu, et il voit une petite main s'agiter dans le berceau qui trône au milieu de la pièce. Il s'approche doucement, et se retrouve face un bébé, aux quelques cheveux d'un bleu électrique, dont les joues sont inondées de larmes.

C'est la première fois qu'Harry voit un bébé de si près, il doute un instant de ce qu'il doit faire, pourtant il sait qu'il doit réconforter ce petit être qui, comme lui, ne connaîtra jamais ses parents. Il tend les bras, prend le nourrisson contre lui, et commence à le bercer avec calme et patience.

Harry rencontre son filleul pour la première fois et tout à coup, malgré la guerre, malgré les pertes et les douleurs, Harry entraperçoit un avenir heureux. Il voit alors en la personne du petit Teddy tout ce pourquoi il s'est battu pendant toutes ses années. Son filleul ne connaîtra jamais ni le mal, ni la guerre. Il grandira dans un monde apaisé. Et même si ses parents ne seront pas là, il saura que c'est grâce à eux qu'il peut grandir sans crainte.

Un grincement se fait entendre, Harry se retourne et voit Andromeda dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il lui adresse un sourire rassurant, puis se retourne vers Teddy qu'il tient toujours dans ses bras. Le petit a arrêté de pleurer et regarde son parrain avec de grands yeux étonnés. Harry dépose un baiser sur son front et ne peut s'empêcher de le rassurer.

« N'aies pas peur Teddy, je serai toujours là pour toi, je te le promets. Je reste là auprès de toi, ad vitam aeternam ! »


End file.
